A Diez Centímetros de Tí
by Westland
Summary: [UA]'...tal vez si tengo un problema...' se dijo Haruka. Cosas que te pueden ocurrir cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amiga. Haruka&Michiru, ShoujoAi, Medio Lime. R&R!


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen. Y si, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, como persona altruista que soy ;)

**Antes de leer: **La primera y última escenas son en tiempo presente, y las demás serían recuerdos de Haruka.

**A DIEZ CENTÍMETROS DE TI**

۝**Жєςŧℓαŋ₫**۝

_Y tú que te conoces el mapa de mi alma,_

_Ya sabes que hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada, _

_Sabes abrir mis puertas preguntándome si todo va bien,_

_O algo va mal._

_Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada,_

_Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más exacta,_

_Se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón de palabras…_

En el apartamento de Haruka resonó un portazo. Una mancha rubia corrió por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta pararse ante la cristalera del salón.

Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños, las uñas clavadas en las palmas hasta casi hacerlas sangrar. Apoyó la frente en el cristal con un gemido ahogado, mientras que dos lágrimas rebeldes surcaban sus mejillas tras escapar de sus ojos cerrados.

Fuera, el viento azotaba mar, calles y seres humanos, como alimentado por la tristeza y desesperación que manaban del corazón de Haruka.

XxXxX

Todo cambió el día en que Usagi se sacó el carnet de conducir. Bueno, no es que ese hecho tuviera mucho que ver, aunque todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo en que presenciaban un momento que la humanidad no olvidaría fácilmente.

Rei resumió lo que todas pensaban en una frase:

"¿Quién ha sido el idiota que le ha aprobado el examen?"

Después descubrieron que Mamoru Chiba era el examinador de la autoescuela. Lo tomaron como una pista.

Y de repente, allí estaban. Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei, Michiru y Haruka en un Volkswagen Polo de cinco plazas. El coche tembló ligeramente cuando Usagi arrancó el motor.

Mamoru, desde el asiento del copiloto, dedicó una sonrisa impecable a las desafortunadas ocupantes del gallinero.

"Recordad chicas, cuando pase la policía, agachad las cabezas."

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Mamoru habría caído muerto seis veces. Entre grandes sufrimientos.

"¡Auch! ¡Me has pisado!" chilló Rei.

"¡Si tú no estuvieras tan gorda podrías haberte sentado encima de alguien!" Respondió Minako, sentada en su regazo.

"¡Atrévete a repetirlo, arpía!"

"¡Lo que yo querría saber es por qué es ÉL quién se sienta delante!" Masculló Makoto mientras agarraba fuertemente de la cintura a Ami, sentada sobre ella, para proteger a la chica de una muerte segura a manos de la _delicada _forma de conducir de Usagi.

"¡Perdona!" Michiru se echó hacia delante para volver a adoptar la postura anterior, entre las piernas de Haruka, después de que un frenazo le hiciera darle un cabezazo en el pecho a la chica.

"D-Da igual" consiguió decir Haruka. Para hablar con sinceridad, apenas había sentido el golpe, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando ignorar el hecho de que las manos de Michiru agarradas a sus rodillas le estaban haciendo sentir cosas raras en el estómago.

No es que fuera algo nuevo, siempre había sentido cierta atracción hacía su mejor amiga, pero no hasta el punto de desear que hubiera más baches en el camino…

Un nuevo frenazo hizo que enfocara sus pensamientos en sujetar a Michiru para que no saliera volando.

"¡MAMORU! ¡Aún estás a tiempo de rectificar tu error!" Rei, como versada en teología que era, sabía que ese era el tipo de situaciones en que los cristianos rezaban el rosario.

"¡Has creado un monstruo!" Ami abrazaba sus libros para librarlos de una destrucción segura.

"E-Espera" Haruka apoyó las manos en los hombros de Michiru, echando a la chica sobre su pecho, para luego cerrar los brazos sobre su estómago. "Creo que será más seguro."

"Gracias, cinturón-san" dejó caer suavemente sus manos sobre las de Haruka.

Apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Michiru, Haruka rezó para que Usagi no dejara de conducir nunca… aunque dejar sus ocho vidas en manos de la chica podía acabar en una tragedia bastante múltiple.

XxXxX

El viaje duró apenas unos diez minutos, aunque el susto no se les fue del cuerpo hasta bastante después. Fuera como fuese, unos días más tarde se sentaban en una heladería después de clase.

"¡El helado de fresa está delicioso! No debe ser difícil de hacer…" La mente de Makoto vagó sobre todo lo que se podría hacer con una fresa. En un ámbito puramente culinario, claro.

"Usagi-chan" empezó Ami suavemente "¿qué estás haciendo?"

La atención de todos los presentes se concentró en la chica, que sacaba la lengua cómicamente. Michiru no pudo suprimir una risita, y Rei, una mueca de exasperación.

"Intento tocarme la nariz con la lengua, claro." Dijo la rubia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Qué estupidez" dijeron Rei y Minako simultáneamente.

Por supuesto, segundos más tarde, Rei, Minako, Makoto y Michiru (Ami también, con la cara escondida tras un libro), se unieron a Usagi, haciendo muecas que atrajeron la atención de las ocupantes de mesas cercanas. Haruka puso los ojos en blanco y se concentró en el chocolate y las nueces… o al menos lo intentó, hasta que fue interrumpida por exclamaciones de triunfo.

"¡Michiru-chan lo ha conseguido!" decía Usagi, mientras la aludida reía "¡Whoa, tienes una lengua muy larga!"

"¡¡Hmph!" Todos giraron la cabeza con sorpresa para mirar a Haruka, que se había llevado las manos a la nariz. Algo inútil, ya que la sangre empezó a escurrírsele entre los dedos.

"Ruka, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has dado un golpe?" A cada palabra de Michiru, Haruka enrojecía más.

"¡Sí!... yo… esto…" tartamudeó con voz nasal "¡Voy al cuarto de baño!"

Una vez que se hubo lavado la cara y que hubo superado su problema de retención de líquidos, Haruka miró atentamente a la cara ruborizada que le mostraba el espejo.

_¡Enfoca, Haruka, enfoca! _Aunque la expresión más acertada habría sido 'enfríate'. _Llevas el pelo corto, te vistes como un chico y prácticamente todos en el instituto creen que eres uno. Esto no es ningún problema, solo es… _tras unos segundos, se negó a buscar un nombre a sus emociones.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la mesa, observó como Michiru sonreía divertida viendo como Rei y Usagi discutían. Notó que volvía a ruborizarse.

…_tal vez sí sea un problema…_

XxXxX

Durante los días que siguieron, Haruka fue capaz de ignorar casi por completo sus sentimientos, excepto por una o dos mariposas que parecían haberse instalado en su estómago y que echaban a volar cada vez que la chica de cabellos de mar sonreía o la rozaba.

El sábado por la noche, las chicas quedaron para ir a un local cercano, _The Blue Neko, _que de noche se llenaba, según Makoto, de 'universitarios sofisticados'.

Ni que decir tiene que los universitarios no aparecieron por ninguna parte, y tras ver la carta y calcular que entre todas podrían permitirse las bebidas y rezar porque les pusieran aperitivos, decidieron ir a la pizzería más cercana.

A cualquier otro grupo les hubiera parecido que la noche estaba siendo un desastre, pero ellas tenían la suerte de que Usagi, fuera donde fuese, era capaz de montar un show.

En este caso, un encarnecido debate con Rei sobre si era mejor la pizza brasileña o la cuatro quesos, que a punto estuvo de llegar a las manos.

Una vez hubieron bajado los humos, salieron a dar una vuelta, para que, como dijo Minako, 'la grasa no se estacionara'.

A pesar del calor que había hecho durante el día, esa noche empezó a soplar una brisa helada que les produjo escalofríos. Haruka (vaqueros, camisa blanca y chaqueta de piel bajo el brazo), se sonrió al ver como Usagi, Rei y Minako se cogían del brazo, aunque ninguna, entre risas y pequeñas discusiones, parecía notar el frío.

Captó un pequeño movimiento con el rabillo del ojo que le llamó la atención, y al girar la cabeza vio como Michiru se abrazaba a sí misma mientras intentaba suprimir un escalofrío.

"Oye" murmuró Haruka "¿quieres mi chaqueta?" Michiru la miró.

"¿Y tú que, Ruka? No quiero que te resfríes"

"Bah" Haruka se encogió de hombros despectivamente, sintiendo como un leve rubor subía a sus mejillas ante la muestra de cariño de su amiga "No tengo frío. Además, yo no vengo vestida para cazar hombres, como tú."

Michiru se rió entre dientes ante el comentario, y no protestó cuando Haruka le cubrió los hombros con su chaqueta.

"¡Michiru-chan!" Llamó Ami animadamente, y se colocó a su lado "¿No estás nerviosa por lo del lunes?"

"No veo ninguna razón para estarlo, aunque en el equipo solo estuviéramos tú y yo, ya seríamos suficientes." Dijo jovialmente la capitana del equipo de natación.

Después de eso, Ami y Michiru, cogidas del brazo, siguieron hablando de la competición que llevaría a todo el instituto de viaje a Osaka esa semana. Makoto se les unió poco después.

Haruka las observó con una mirada triste, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras intentaba no hacerle caso a la endemoniada brisa que le estaba poniendo la carne de gallina.

Más tarde, una vez que todas se hubieron despedido, cada una de ellas se dirigió a su casa. Haruka y Michiru vivían muy cerca la una de la otra, y siempre solían hacer parte del camino de vuelta por la playa.

"¿Puedes esperar un momento, Ruka? Los pies me están matando." Haruka la observó mientras se sentaba en la arena, la falda azul rozando castamente sus rodillas, y la camiseta de tirantes. Sin mencionar el suplemento adicional que suponía su propia chaqueta. De repente un súbito brillo llamó su atención.

"Lo sabía" musitó "sabía que no deberías haberte vestido así."

"Lo sé" suspiró Michiru "se que debería haberme abrigado más, no me machaques…"

"No es eso" con una sonrisa, Haruka señaló al cielo "Me temo que has matado a las estrellas de envidia."

Poco a poco, blancas estelas comenzaron a sucederse en el cielo hasta que éste empezó a inundarse con la lluvia de estrellas.

_Al menos sonrió _se dijo Haruka miserablemente cerrando la puerta de su apartamento. Michiru se había reído de su frase, a pesar de que la había dicho totalmente en serio.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta; había estado tan ocupada observando la fascinación de Michiru, que había olvidado pedir un deseo.

XxXxX

Como 'capitán' del equipo de atletismo y 'corredor' más rápido de todo el instituto, la baja de Haruka supuso un duro golpe para las aspiraciones deportivas de sus compañeros en el torneo deportivo de Osaka.

Pero ya no tenía solución. La chica de ojos verdes estaba en cama con fiebre, farfullando y quejándose a nadie en particular, ya que vivía sola.

"¡Si yo lo sabía, es que yo lo sabía, es que soy gafe!" Normalmente sus palabras eran cortadas por un acceso de tos.

"No te preocupes" había tratado de consolarla Ami "Al menos no te perderás ninguna clase."

_Claro que no, maldita sea, si el instituto está vacío…_

La mañana del lunes, mientras esperaban el tren a Osaka, las chicas llamaron a Haruka. Entre los consejos descabellados de Usagi, los gritos de Rei a Usagi, los gritos de Usagi a Rei, los gritos de Minako a Rei y Usagi, y Makoto intentando poner orden, Haruka sacó en claro que deseaban que se recuperase y que la llamarían todos los días.

Pero a la chica solo le parecía clara una cosa: Michiru iba a estar una semana en otra ciudad, llena de alborotadas hormonas masculinas y sin nadie que la vigilara.

XxXxX

Las chicas la llamaron. La llamaron a gritos una semana después cuando la vieron por los pasillos del instituto.

Lo sentían mucho, pero es que había estado haciendo tantas cosas…

_Me consta que no habéis pensado ni una vez en mí…_

Durante varios minutos se sucedieron un torrente de palabras sobre lo que había sucedido esa semana.

Rei y Usagi se habían peleado, el equipo de natación había ganado, Rei y Usagi se habían peleado, el equipo de atletismo había sido vilmente humillado, Rei y Usagi se habían peleado, Michiru había besado a aquel chico, Rei y Usagi…

"¿QUÉ?"

"Lo que oyes. Rei se metió conmigo porque decía que…"

"¡No, eso no! Michiru…" Haruka dejó de hablar.

"¡Ah, sí!" Usagi soltó una risilla "En la fiesta después de la ceremonia de entrega de trofeos…"

"Ese chico nos ganó en las pruebas de atletismo" prosiguió Minako alegremente "muy alto, con el pelo corto y rubio…"

"¡Fue muy romántico! Bailaron prácticamente toda la noche y al final, él la besó." Acabó Ami con los ojos brillantes.

Haruka miró a Michiru, que había permanecido callada, y esta apartó la mirada, ruborizada y visiblemente incómoda con la conversación.

"Ah…bien" consiguió decir la chica de ojos verdes.

Después, no supo muy bien lo que pasó en clase. Su profesora decía que Tolkien era uno de los máximos exponentes de la literatura moderna, después Arquímedes decía algo que Haruka sabía que era importante sobre el volumen desalojado de un fluido, y de repente Julio César proclamaba que _Alea Iacta Est _(la suerte está echada), tras cruzar el Danubio.

Y entonces, en algún momento de la clase de matemáticas, levantó la mano.

"Sensei… no me encuentro bien…" musitó antes de que su profesor mirara preocupado su cara pálida y sudorosa.

XxXxX

Haruka abrió los ojos.

De tanto llorar, se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Se puso de pie un tanto tambaleante.

Sabía que no tenía esperanzas, sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir… pero, ¿tenía que ser tan pronto?

Se apoyó pesadamente en el sofá, y el ruido de alguien llamando al timbre (que le resonó en la cabeza como una nueva Hiroshima), cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

El hecho de que se cayera de espaldas al abrir la puerta puede explicarse por tres factores. Primero, aún estaba débil. Segundo, no se lo esperaba. Y tercero, Michiru se arrojó a sus brazos con bastante fuerza.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, Haruka con Michiru en los brazos, hasta que reunió suficiente presencia de ánimo como para reaccionar y darse cuenta de que Michiru lloraba desconsoladamente.

"Hey… ¿qué pasa?" susurró Haruka confundida.

"Lo siento" Michiru recobró a medias la compostura, incorporándose y ayudando a Haruka a levantarse. "Es que…"

La voz se le quebró y volvió a echarse a llorar.

"Vamos, vamos…" Haruka le dio unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda, olvidando cualquier pena que tuviera antes.

"Es que, él estaba allí…"

"¿Quién?" preguntó suavemente, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Aquel chico… le había visto correr esa mañana… se parecía tanto a ti…"

Eso cogió a Haruka por sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" musitó.

"Quería bailar… pero sus ojos no eran como los tuyos, y entonces intentó besarme y…"

"Michiru, ¿qué…?"

"Te quiero, Ruka" Eso fue suficiente para que Haruka dejara de pensar por unos instantes.

"¿qué?" se sintió como una idiota.

"Te quiero, Ruka" repitió Michiru, y entonces, como si de pronto fuera consciente de lo que había dicho, intentó alejarse de Haruka, quién la agarró por la muñeca y la obligó a mirarla a la cara.

"Haruka, yo…" Pero no pudo seguir. Una leve presión en los labios, apenas un roce, se lo impidió. Cuando Haruka rompió el beso, tuvo que respirar hondo para controlar las ganas de dar saltos por la casa como una loca; y aún así la voz le tembló un poco cuando susurró,

"Yo también te quiero."

Y como si ese fuera el pistoletazo de salida de alguna competición, Michiru la besó de nuevo, más apasionadamente esta vez, con más urgencia, y así, con los ojos cerrados (no lo sabían, pero se libraron de milagro de empalarse contra el pico de una mesa), buscaron a ciegas el camino hacia el dormitorio.

Se equivocaron y llegaron al salón, pero no se dieron cuenta.

El último pensamiento de Haruka, antes de que todo el universo quedara reducido a Michiru, mientras caía en el sofá con los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, mientras los besos encontraban caminos separados, y a la vez que sus manos se deslizaban hasta el borde de la camiseta de Michiru, era que, claramente, iba a subirle la fiebre.

_A diez centímetros de ti,_

_A diez años luz del mañana,_

_¿qué importan las ciencias exactas,_

_Si tú y yo somos así?_

_A diez centímetros de ti,_

_A diez años luz del mañana,_

_Tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas por cumplir,_

_Promesas sobre la arena,_

_Que el mar borrará al venir._

**fin**

Nota de la autora:

_Otro One-Shot, una vez más me disculpo por su simplicidad. He intentado darle toques de humor, espero que no os haya parecido tedioso y os haya gustado. Sentíos libres de criticarlo a gusto, empecé a escribirlo a mano a las 2 de la mañana, y entre que estaba a oscuras y no veía lo que escribía, y el sueño, acabé a las 6 y media. Cualquier cosa por vosotros. Solo vuestros reviews pueden aliviar el dolor de mi corazoncito._

_¡Os quiero!_

_La canción es 'A diez centímetros de ti' de La Oreja de Van Gogh._

_Basado en situaciones reales, menos, claro está, el final feliz T-T. _

Michiru: Espera, espera un momento…¿qué pensaste cuando Usagi me dijo que tenía la lengua larga? ¬¬

Haruka: O-O'


End file.
